Inside
by Astrid Goes For A Spin
Summary: "But...to reach inside someone and control them...I don't know if I want that kind of power." The first time Aang was Bloodbended, he thought it would be the end. But if something was going to unravel Katara, it would probably be words that haunted her for decades: "The choice is not yours."


**I was watching the Puppetmaster for the first time in three years yesterday; all of a sudden I got this idea. Took me a little while, but I managed to get it down. This first part focuses on the scenes we see in the series. The next will focus on the limited bits we know Katara is connected to in Korra, for which I have a great amount of less faith. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't hurt your friends, Katara. And don't let them hurt _themselves!_"

He'd thought that was it. Speeding along almost too fast to think, Sokka's sword pointed straight at his chest, coming toward him. Avatar or not, it was the end, and he hardly had time to process it.

Then they both dropped. He jerked his arms up, checking them over for their sudden return to his own volition. He heard something – a gasp, strangled. He whipped around and saw her – crooked, her limbs and muscles making a sound that was so invasive it almost made him sick – what she'd done to him seconds ago.

He turned his head again and saw Katara, eyes brimming with hate and pain, lowering her hand, forcing Hama down.

Because he was being … Bloodbended, he hadn't felt anything through the ground like Toph taught him. As soon as he was set down, he realized that it was too late, Toph was coming. She brought along the whole procession of wounded and starving and injured people, led by two guards, who locked Hama's wrists in chains.

"You're going to be locked up, forever," one said to her, but she smiled darkly. Turning for one last look, she said softly… proudly, as she gazed on the last Waterbender. "You're a Bloodbender, Katara."

Katara raised a hand to her face, tears running down either cheek. She fell to her knees, sobbing, hands resting on the grass like she was trying to rip it from the ground. Looking extremely concerned, Sokka rested an arm on her shoulder. Aang squatted next to her, trying to think to do _something_, but it seemed that the only thing that would console Katara was to weep.

They stayed like that for a long time. The moon had reached the top of the sky by the time Katara sniffled, wiped her face with the back of her hand, and got to her feet, holding on to Aang and Sokka.

"That witch still has our things," she said quietly, motioning back toward the town. "All our supplies are in the inn. Appa."

It was a quiet walk back. Katara was too numb to feel jittery, but Toph, Sokka, and Aang jumped at every little sound. Aang shivered. Before that night, he'd had nothing to be afraid of. Some things like the Fire Lord, but in all actuality, he wasn't afraid of much, he could protect himself from anything.

Except _that._

.

She wasn't the one to tell him she'd used Bloodbending on her revenge expedition. No, it was Zuko, who took him to the other side of the island while Katara dangled her feet in the water.

"Did you know she could _do_ …" Zuko struggled for words, his eyes bulging. "_That?"_

Aang's eyebrows shot up. "What're you-" he began suspiciously.

Zuko gestured with his arms. "_That! _ We were on the ship, looking for the leader of the Southern Raiders – and …" Zuko closed his eyes, sinking into the memory. "She pushed forward with her arm, and he… he smashed against the wall. He looked so … scared. She was … controlling him. With Waterbending."

Aang breathed out, rubbing his forehead. "An old woman from her tribe taught her…to do that. It's called …" Aang shivered in the heat of the Fire Nation summer sun. "Bloodbending." In short terms (it sounded even more disturbing and nightmarish in daylight, out loud) he related the story of the full moon.

Head down, Aang realized Zuko had gone quiet. He raised his head, expecting Zuko to say something about fighting Ozai, how Katara could be a powerful weapon, how they should plan around the full moon. Something smart and tactical and princely.

Instead he said, "I can't imagine what that's doing to her."

Something sparked in Aang's memory. _'It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk the line between humanity and savagery. Eventually, we are torn apart.'_

He took a deep breath. "I once met a man who deserted from the Fire Nation army. I asked him to teach me to Firebend, but he told me he wasn't ready. I made him teach me… and I burned Katara." He looked down remorsefully. "It's because of him Katara learned to heal. It's because of him that I'm around today. And he told Katara something. About fire, causing people to waver between humanity, and savagery. How it'll … tear us apart."

"Huh." Zuko pushed his hair. "Tough."

"I think I finally understand what that meant. At the time, I didn't. I swore I would never Firebend again." He looked up to see what response this met, but Zuko seemed unfazed. "I met with a guru to help me master the Avatar state, and he helped me come to terms with what I am."

Zuko nodded.

"But I finally get it. Even though I'm not really a Firebender like you or Jeong Jeong, I'm not really a Waterbender like Katara or Hama either. But I understand now." He took another breath. "It's…" He couldn't think of a word to describe it, but Zuko understood.

.


End file.
